


Baby Proofing

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [64]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma goes overboard on the baby proofing and Killian is going crazy because he can't get anything open. ex. Toilet seat, kitchen cupboards. But he doesn't know how to tell his hormonal wife this without making her cry, since everything made a cry now-a-days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Proofing

Killian wasn’t quite sure how much more baby proofing he could take. First, when he tried to go to the bathroom, he saw that the seat was stuck to the top so that he couldn’t open it. And when he tried to open the cabinets so he could make breakfast, he found them sealed with some rope. It had taken him nearly an hour to undo all the knots that Emma had tied to prevent their unborn child from getting in. all the objects he needed to use where moved to high up places. He felt so useless, unable to do anything properly, all because his hook made it difficult for him to function. New locations were always slightly difficult for him, but he had never had anything so bent on preventing people from opening it.

Emma had gotten the idea from her mother, who casually mentioned that Emma needed to start baby proofing, seeing how babies managed to get into anything and everything. Of course, Emma had completely freaked out about it, and Killian was sure she would baby proof everything as soon as they got home. Thankfully, he was able to convince his wife that she needed some rest, for the sake of their child. It hadn’t stopped her from waking up early and making sure everything was tended to.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do, he needed to talk to Emma about it, but she was rather difficult at the moment. They had been together for three years before they found out she was pregnant, and now in her last month of her pregnancy she had proven to be extremely hormonal. It didn’t matter what he said to her or how he intended for it to sound, Emma would take offense to it. She would get upset at everything and anything, and always cried inconsolably. It would take him hours upon hours to get her to calm down, and he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to get her started again.

So Killian went to the only person he knew was able to deal with hormonal pregnant women.

“I don’t know what to do, Mate,” Killian said as he buried his head in his arms. “The entire apartment isn’t just baby proofed; it’s human proof. I don’t know how she expects us to function in the house until the child is born. Even Neal wasn’t able to get into anything for the first five months of his life. I’m going crazy, and I’m terrified that anything I say will make her burst into tears.”

“You need to talk to her calmly,” David said. “She’s going to probably cry, but you have to tell her that you’re not trying to attack her, and that you’re simply looking out for her. Hormonal women are hard to deal with, and you have to handle them with extreme care.”

Killian was terrified, but he took the advice readily from his father-in-law and friend. When he went back to face his wife, he saw her attempting to baby proof further.

She was in the living room attempting to put bubble wrap all around the sides of their television, “Emma, Love, come sit down for a little bit,” he said, trying to guide her down to the couch. She tried to pull away however.

“I need to keep baby proofing, Killian,” Emma protested. “We have so much to do before the baby comes. And we’ll have no time after; so we have to do it all now! Do you even know how much energy it takes to look after a child? We’re going to be completely swamped!”

“Emma, have you tried opening any of things you baby proofed? Our child won’t be able to get into them, because I can barely get anything open,” Killian said softly. “Love, you need to relax on the baby proofing; otherwise we won’t be able to live in our own home.”

Her lip began to tremble and he pulled her into a kiss, stopping her from crying. She was slightly distracted, and began to kiss him back with full force.

He pulled away slowly, “Emma, what is this about?” he asked her slowly.

“What if I can’t do it?” Emma asked, scared. “Regina was right about something; she took care of everything with Henry. But what if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t raise our child and I mess up?”

Killian held her face in his hand, “Emma, even if you didn’t raise Henry, you’re brilliant with him. And you’re absolutely wonderful with your brother; all those nights you were able to make him eat, sleep, or stop crying when no one else could. You’re going to be a wonderful mother, and nothing will be able to stop that. But there are going to be things that we could never be ready for in a million years. That won’t make us bad parents though; just normal humans. He two of us will be together every step of the way, I promise.”

A few tears fell down her face and he brushed them away, “I love you so much, Killian.”

“I love you too, Emma,” he said with a smile. He meant every word he said, and he was relieved that she was going to slow down the baby proofing. But he was also extremely relieved that she was talking out her problems. He would do anything for her, and he could only do it if he knew what was wrong. He held her in his arms for a bit longer, and finally exhaustion got to her. He let her cuddle against him and he held her in tightly, knowing that there was no other place he would rather be than with his family.


End file.
